trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TenaciousCalligrapher
- Prospit= - God Tier= - Dead= }} |-|Talksprite ▼= - Glasses= - No Glasses= }} |caption = |title = Heir of Life |age = 9.23 Sweeps (20 Earth Years) |screenname = tenaciousCalligrapher |style = Messages are prefixed with "<" and suffixed with ">", adds a tilde (~) after every letter A. |specibus = 2xkunaikind |modus = Glossary |relations = The Scripute (ancestor) Frasco Quinas (dancestor) |planet = Land of Trees and Towers |like = writing his own stories, drawing, various anthropomorphic fauna, keeping a positive attitude, his shades |hate = defeatists |music = Indigo Heir (of Life) (Placeholder) Indigo Creator (Placeholder) }} Introduction Be some other indigoblood with shades. Your name is TRARKA QUINAS. You are a pretty CHILL GUY, and like to be OPTIMISTIC about everything. You dislike it when people GIVE UP ON EVERYTHING, and like to CHEER UP PEOPLE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. It's almost weird that your aspect isn't HOPE. Rather, you are an HEIR OF LIFE, for your desires and abilities to CREATE FICTIONAL LIFE...well, not literally, these are just fancy terms for some of your INTERESTS. Your interests include WRITING STORIES. You love to come up with IDEAS AND CONCEPTS, but sometimes when you put them on paper, the results are QUITE "EH." You have a problem of writing a story you think is good, only to come back a week or so later and PRETTY MUCH DENY ITS EXISTENCE. You also love to DRAW ART, mainly art of CREATURES OF ANTHROPOMORPHIC FAUNA. You are also a wannabe FAUNASUITER like your FELLOW FAUNAFRIENDS, yet you have a hard time TIME DECIDING YOUR FAUNASONA. Still, you enjoy drawing pictures for them, and sometimes you've even been known to HUG THEM WHILE THEY ARE IN COSTUME, sometimes for a LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL. What can you say? You like hugging cute things. Speaking of huggable things, let's talk your RYUJIN LUSUS. Though you two castes below SEADWELLER, your lusus resides in the ALTERNIAN SEAS. Thankfully, he has found a place close by your hive, and can become airborne considering YOU LIVE IN A HIGH PLACE. His name is RUUSHIAN, and all of your life since GRUBHOOD, he has taken good care of you for a solid 9.23 sweeps. He is very affectionate, and appreciates a GOOD HUG every now and then. He also really likes your ART and STORIES, even when you feel there are NOT UP TO PAR. Your trolltag is tenaciousCalligrapher and Personality ... Biography ... Session ... Trivia *The symbol on his chest represents sublimation, sharing a same meaning as the Libra symbol in alchemy. This is because Trarka's creator made Trarka in his image, and his creator is a Libra. *"Trarka" is derived from Renaissance writer Petrarch, also known as Francesco Petrarca. **It is also worth noting that "Petrarch" can also refer to a breed of horse. While this is mainly coincidental, horses are a recurring theme with a fellow indigo blood from canon. *"Quinas" is derived from St. Thomas Aquinas, a philosopher honored in the Roman Catholic Church. *"Frasco" is derived from "Franceso", the first name of Petrarch/Petrarca. Gallery File:TrarkaGoesNuts.gif|This is incredibly stupid and highly impractical. Everyone knows your one of the more calm and collected highbloods out there. This is not you. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:FangWolf.EXE